


Volcano

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Dunya and Alessa have a romantic first time, in a very Dunya way. Dunya belongs to star-stable-is-awesome on tumblr and Alessa belongs to sso-duskhill on tumblr.





	Volcano

As Dunya stared out the huge window at the volcano, watching the smoke drift up into the smoky air, Alessa began to get fidgety. Dunya was looking at the volcano with so much awe, and the warm lights of the cabin glowed gently on her skin. And it was so warm and cozy in here, and…

“This is really romantic,” said Alessa.

“Huh?” said Dunya, turning to look at her. To Alessa’s delight, the warmth didn’t leave Dunya’s eyes. And not in the way that her eyes glowed like embers when she cast her fire magic, it was in a different way. The heat was something else entirely. The heat Alessa was feeling, maybe.

“Well, we’re far from civilisation, sitting by the light of a volcano. Metaphorically, anyway,” said Alessa.

“I can make it erupt,” said Dunya, and Alessa blushed and wondered if her girlfriend had made that innuendo on purpose.

“Really?” asked Alessa. 

“Yes,” said Dunya. “With my magical fingers.” She wiggled them, grinning.

“Are we still talking about the volcano?” asked Alessa, shifting her legs out from under her where she’d been sitting cross-legged.

“Yes,” said Dunya.

“Oh,” said Alessa. “I thought you were talking about… you know.”

“Oh, I was,” said Dunya. “My Generals are very… active.”

“Oh,” said Alessa again, her cheeks almost as red as her hair.

“So let’s make this romantic,” said Dunya. She looked out the window again, and her eyes glowed red as a similar glow surrounded her hand. The ground shook, and Dunya grinned as she clenched her hand into a fist.

Lava spilled down the volcano, and Alessa was so busy watching that that she completely missed Dunya moving closer to her, and she only noticed that Dunya was there when her girlfriend took her face in her hands and kissed her.

“Won’t the lava damage the house?” asked Alessa.

“No,” said Dunya. “It was designed to withstand the lava flow, so that I could watch it from my house. There is a small forcefield surrounding the house, too, so the horses will be safe where we tied them up.”

“That sounds so perfect for you,” said Alessa. Dunya smiled.

“Only the best for me,” said Dunya. Alessa felt a thrill of pleasure, knowing that she was included in that category of ‘the best’.

To Alessa’s surprise, she ended up on top of Dunya by the time they broke their kissing to catch their breath.

“You can show me what to do,” said Dunya, though her hand was already underneath Alessa’s shirt.

“I don’t have any experience either,” said Alessa.

“Maybe not, but you do know the human body, do you not?” asked Dunya. Alessa nodded. “Then you are already more experienced than I am.” 

“That makes me feel better,” said Alessa. She pulled Dunya’s shirt off, then trailed her hands down Dunya’s sides. Dunya shuddered in pleasure at the feeling of skin on skin, making a small noise of pleasure. And then, Dunya watched as Alessa pulled Dunya’s riding pants off, followed by her panties. Alessa had to blush at how wet Dunya already was. It seemed that watching the volcano had put that heat in her gaze, which was a little strange but also so perfectly Dunya.

Dunya moaned as Alessa started stroking her fingers through the wet folds of her pussy, and Alessa had to bite her lip to resist the urge to rub herself. Dunya would do that later. Dunya jerked her hips up as Alessa rubbed her clit, letting out a moan that made Alessa want to keep doing that forever. But there was something that she knew Dunya would probably like more. Hoping that she was doing this right, Alessa leaned down and dragged her tongue up Dunya’s pussy.

“Oh, Lea,” Dunya moaned, her fingers curling in Alessa’s red hair as her girlfriend finally slipped her tongue inside. Alessa felt great pleasure at Dunya’s moans and the way her legs trembled. She moved her tongue inside her girlfriend, making Dunya moan louder, and finally had to hold Dunya’s hips down so that she could lick her without getting hit in the head by her girlfriend’s over-eager hip thrusting.

Alessa’s silky hair on Dunya’s thighs was driving her crazy, but it only heightened the feelings of pleasure and made her get closer and closer to her orgasm. Alessa darted her tongue in and out, and Dunya curled her toes and threw her head back in pleasure. The ground trembled again as Dunya reached her orgasm, and Alessa was pretty sure that that wasn’t a coincidence. She flicked her tongue over her girlfriend’s clit a few more times, making her squeal, before leaving her alone. Watching Dunya panting on the floor, Alessa felt a great rush of love for her girlfriend. Dunya didn’t let anyone take control. And yet, for her first time doing something so intimate, Dunya had let Alessa lead.

“My turn now,” said Dunya, getting to her trembling knees. She pushed Alessa to the ground, kissing her, and began the process of removing Alessa’s clothing.

Alessa looked out the window while Dunya pulled her riding pants and panties off, and watched the lava flow past the window. It did look quite amazing. A river of lava, but they were safe here in their little bubble. 

To her surprise, Dunya didn’t immediately go for her pussy. Instead, her girlfriend kissed her collarbone and then left kisses down over her breasts and over her stomach.

“I wanted to taste your skin,” said Dunya. “I have tasted flesh before, but… never like this.”

“Oh,” said Alessa. “That’s fine. I really don’t mind.” Because, even though she couldn’t wait for Dunya to get to the main event, Alessa quite enjoyed the feeling of someone so powerful treating her so gently. Though, in thinking that, she also wouldn’t mind at all if Dunya became more willing to experiment in the bedroom. Or lava-proof cottage, wherever they ended up.

At last, after kissing every inch of skin she could find, Dunya kissed her way lower until she left a kiss on Alessa’s inner thigh. Alessa was trembling in anticipation by now, and she almost cried out in pleasure when Dunya finally dragged her tongue over her pussy.

“That is an interesting taste,” said Dunya.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, you can just use your fingers if you want,” said Alessa, worried that her girlfriend wouldn’t like it.

“And miss out on making you feel as good as you just made me feel? Never,” said Dunya. She dipped her tongue inside, and Alessa closed her eyes and moaned. It really did feel as good as she’d hoped, as Dunya figured out how Alessa had moved her tongue and copied the actions. She even threw in a few new movements, twisting her tongue as she darted it in and out. When Alessa opened her eyes for a moment, she could see that the light thrown from the lava was giving them a warm orange glow. Like making love in front of a roaring fire, only… different. A very good different.

Dunya’s movements were slowing, though Alessa could tell that she wanted to continue.

“Just use your fingers,” said Alessa. “Slip one inside and wriggle it around.”

“Oh, I am well-versed in that,” said Dunya. The mental image sent more pleasure through Alessa, as did Dunya’s finger when she slipped it in. Another soon joined it, and Alessa moaned as Dunya wriggled the fingers and thrust them in and out. And then, Dunya used her other fingers to rub Alessa’s clit. Alessa moaned louder as Dunya’s fingering coupled with the rubbing brought her over the edge. The ground didn’t tremble, but Alessa’s body did. Especially because Dunya kept rubbing her.

“Yes, that feels awesome,” said Alessa, moaning and moving her hips.

“How long can I do this for?” asked Dunya. Alessa moaned loudly as she was quickly brought over the edge again.

“Until your fingers get tired,” said Alessa. “I guess.” 

“I will do that someday,” said Dunya, taking her fingers away. “But not today.”

“Okay,” said Alessa, panting. Her legs still trembled. Her first time, and with the one being she’d wanted it to be with.

Dunya leaned down over her again, but this time, they just kissed, Dunya’s hand cupping Alessa’s face.

“Yes, this is quite… romantic, isn’t it?” said Dunya, watching the lava flow past the house with her girlfriend.

“Not traditionally romantic, but yes,” said Alessa, smiling at her. Dunya kissed her again, feeling perfectly content. Alessa called this feeling ‘love’, and, though she’d never felt it before, Dunya decided that she liked this feeling. She liked it a lot.


End file.
